


The Calm Before the Storm

by uaigneach



Series: 2017 In-Class Works [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach
Summary: the moment before the final battle begins, in the mind of Kakashi





	The Calm Before the Storm

He inhaled, breathing in the dry air and the dust that had just settled. They were waiting. Hundreds upon hundreds of them stood in the barren wasteland looking into the distance. Some stood on the cracked desert ground, while others crouched on risen blocks of shattered ancient mountains to get a better vantage point.

There wasn’t any separation between nation and village anymore because what was the point? They were all going to die soon anyways, villages were pointless in the face of their enemy. Kakashi didn’t recognize anyone around him, but that didn’t matter either. There was no room for history and past animosities if they wanted to survive. They needed to stand together to grasp at any chance of hope. Enemies, traitors, and comrades all stood silently, watching as the dark rolling clouds approached. The time to prepare was over. They would finish what was started so long before.

His hand twitched, longing to grab at the kunai knives in the holster bandaged to his leg, but it was almost as if any sort of movement would start the onslaught. His forehead protector had long since been lost, leaving his spiky silver locks to fall over his eye; his scar barely visible behind it. His mask, although distressed, remained fixed on his face, hiding the determined scowl his mouth had twisted into.

This would not be his first time on the front lines and he prayed that it would not be his last. And yet, it would not be such a horrible thing; to die here. He was defending the next generation and protecting the current generation’s back. He was a war veteran from the Third Shinobi War. Not many here could say that. Most were dead. A lot of them, by his own hand. He was tired. It wouldn’t be all that bad if he were to just… slip away. Die in service to the people. Not a bad way to go at all. And there was so many people waiting for him on the other side…

The cloud was approaching and darkness began to creep across the ground until it swept up to meet them. He shivered, feeling the cold breeze caress him as it passed them by. There end approaches.

The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end as a crackling filled the air. He snapped his head to the side a split second before a bolt of lightning struck, hitting the ground right in front of the front line. He lurched to the side just in time to miss being fried by the bolt that blasted there a second later. A thunderous crack boomed above them as it began to pour, the rain pelting the ground with a cacophonous roar.

It had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so totally a fictional battle. The title was just a prompt we got in class and this is what I ended up spitting out in 5 minutes.


End file.
